Dark Witch
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: It has been 1300's since the Pevensies have left Narnia. Over the course of time, Narnia has fallen leaving those who struggle to survive under the Telmarine tyranny. For the past 500 years, Eirlys has leaded the resistance and became a dire threat to the Telmarine. A witch who wander the Shuddering Woods, called the Dark Witch. Until Prince Caspian X dared enter…
1. Prologue

_**Dark Witch**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia**_

 _ **A/N: Sequel to Frozen Princess**_

 _ **Summary: It has been 1300's since the Pevensies have left Narnia. Over the course of time, Narnia has fallen leaving those who struggle to survive under the Telmarine tyranny. For the past 500 years, Eirlys has leaded the resistance and became a dire threat to the Telmarine. A witch who wander the Shuddering Woods, called the Dark Witch. Until Prince Caspian X dared enter…**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

There was a time when the fierce and beautiful land of Narnia was ruled by the Kings and Queens of Old, from the world on men. A legacy known as the Golden Age throughout history. High King Peter the Magnificent. Queen Susan the Gentle. King Edmund the Just. And Queen Lucy the Valiant. They protected the kingdom, for fifteen years they prospered after the Pevensies defeated the White Witch alongside Aslan, the great lion.

The White Witch, Jadis was my mother. Once Queen of Charn and for a century ruler of Narnia in her reign of eternal winter. My name is Eirlys, known as the Frozen Princess who betrayed her flesh and blood for the lives of her people. During the Battle of Beruna, I saw nothing but death. Watching Narnians fighting each other for the sake of a prophecy that the deep magic foretold. Yet I couldn't succumb to such violence, let alone kill the boy who had infatuated me since the beginning of the catalyst that his young sister, Lucy, created. Edmund saw the innocence in me. He gazed past my frozen exterior to find a remorseful soul.

So I forced my people back…or at least those faithful to thee.

I should have been dead on the Pevensies coronation. However, Aslan came the night of the coronation and restore my magic. I am indebted to the Great Lion and have kept my end of the bargain. None of my subject shall not attack the kingdom of Narnia. For fifteen years I have honor that contract. There were a several dark Narnians who refused and seek revenge. As punishment, I banished them from Stone Castle to fend for themselves. Even during those fifteen years I determine to avoided confrontations with the Pevensies. Even though I'm considered the most wanted fugitive…we never crossed paths, except for Edmund in the Western March. The last time I saw Edmund was the day he and his family vanished.

Rumors spread of the White Stag has been scene in the Lantern Waste. According to legend, whoever caught the beast would have their wishes granted. This caught my interest considering Jadis's reindeer have gone missing since the Battle of Beruna. All morning I seek the mythical beast until spotting it. I was near close to capturing the stag when seeing the Pevensies nearby. I hid out of sight until Edmund and I crossed paths. This was our third encounter over the fifteen years…no words could be exchange, not under the short period as Queen Susan approached. But the expression of his face was of surprise and wonder…

Anyway, several months after the hunt was the day the Pevensies vanished. All the Narnians of their kingdom came to Stone Castle accusing me of murdering them. My people fended them off as I tried to be the voice of reason for I am accused of harming or commit regicide on the Pevensies. A battle almost erupted till Aslan appeared explaining to all the Narnians that the Pevensies have returned to their world. So the question remained in who shall rule Narnia. The Minotaurs immediately elected me as ruler, for I was Queen Eirlys, rightful heir to the throne by the late Queen Jadis. The other Narnians object to have the White Witch's daughter to rule Narnia. Aslan literally had to roar for everyone's attention saying Narnia shall be ruled by a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve, therefore a human of Archenland shall rule. Although, I still remain ruler of the Western Wild.

However, with a new ruler of Lord Peridan reign, I could tell the human wasn't entirely a Son of Adam. The scent of a naiad of his ancestors of the Reign of Frank linger in his blood. Over time and many kings and queens, until the lineage end with Queen Swanwhite II. She died without an heir, which lead to Narnia into anarchy. Centuries of confrontation and rivalries from the Northern Witches, the Giants, and other anarchist all over Narnia. Meanwhile Calormenes and Archenlanders may have battled for control of Narnia. Yet I continued to stand my ground in the Western Wilds, occasionally attending these ridicules gathering to hear of power, government, and threats.

During one of these gatherings I stared at my crystal orb to see the future. There have been several attempts of assassination on me. So I check my orb to insure my safty back to Stone Castle. Except I did not see a safe journey back home. Instead, I saw a titanic raven soaring over Narnia and consumed it in steel and iron from the east.

By 1998 unknown ships sailed to Narnia with yellow sails with a raven on it. They were humans who called themselves, Telmarines. They sieged Narnia with advance weaponry, destroying Cair Paravel in a single day. All the Narnians took refuge at Stone Castle as refugees as I and several leader attempted to figure out to eliminate these invaders. Except months later, the Telmarines arrived outside of Stone Castle with their weapons that were called catapult. Their King, Caspian, first of his name was deliberate to destroy my fortress. But I was stubborn, using magic and armies to defeat these pirates.

Unfortunately, a week of battle the Telmarines destroyed Stone Castle leaving us Narnians nowhere else to go, but flee into the forest. I casted a spell on the shuddering woods. That any Telmarine who dare enter shall sense the darkness! Upon that year, I was called the Dark Witch. An omen of death to those who dare see me. For I shall kill those who dare harm the Narnians of old.

And Since then I have become their leader of the resistance. Our base being once the Stone Table as magic and time concealed it in the earth creating a fortress, now known as Aslan How. All of us Narnians hope that one day a true Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve shall come and help the Narnians of Old to reclaim their home. There were a few attempts, as I met one human, a Telmarine. Crown Prince Caspian IX, he himself wanted to restore Narnia. For years he and I spoke, along with our messenger Doctor Cornelius who was part dwarves. Unfortunately, two years during King Caspian IX reign, he died. Murdered by his brother, Prince Miraz. Sadly Miraz will not claim the throne for his Nephew Caspian X was born, although his mother the late queen died from infection. Although Doctor Cornelius and I doubt it, and I asked him to protect the crown prince and teach him about Narnia of Old. For one day, he may be king.

And restore Narnia to its righteous glory.

Before my magic drains.

* * *

 **So here is the sequel from Frozen Princess. What do you all think?**

 **Please let me know in the review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dark Witch of the Shudder

_**Dark Witch**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

 **Chapter 1: The Dark Witch of the Shuddering Woods**

* * *

Caspian was woken up from a startled. A hand pressed against his mouth to silence his gasp of surprise. Dark brown eyes open to gaze at the intruder only to find his tutor, the old man Professor Cornelius. Caspian sighed, pulling the tutor's hand down and turned to go back to sleep thinking this was another astrology lesson.

"Five more minutes," Caspian mumbled.

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince." Cornelius said in a frantic hush voice. "Come. We must hurry."

This caught Caspian's attention as he got out of bed and quickly slipped on his pants and boots. Afterwards the professor grabbed Caspian by the arm leading him towards the wardrobe.

"Professor, what's going on?" The prince asked.

Professor Cornelius turned around facing his pupil, "You aunt has given birth…to a son."

The crown prince stood there in shock. In the beginning of Lady Prunaprismia pregnancy he thought nothing of it but a miracle. However, as the months gone by he heard dark rumors of his uncle, Miraz plans to assassinate him if by fate the Lady Prunaprismia gives birth to a son. Now the rumors might actually be true by the professor's frantic behavior. Not wanting to greet his executioners, Caspian got inside the wardrobe and closed the door very slightly.

Just a moment, later General Glozelle and ten other Telmarine soldiers surrounded the bed with crossbows. General Glozelle gave the order through a silent nod, which resulted a massacre of arrows. Except once the tapestry were destroy there was no prince, but a feathers instead. Caspian's eyes widen as he and the professor snuck through the secret tunnels towards the armory. There Caspian grabbed an armor vest and sword. Afterwards they went to the stables for Destrier.

The dark fur horse was already saddled up thanks to Doctor Cornelius as supplies were strapped. Caspian mounted his horses though confused to see not a second one for the professors. Doctor Cornelius stood holding his student's hand.

"You must make for the woods." The professor said.

"The woods?" Caspian asked. "What about the Dark Witch?"

Caspian had herd tales of the Dark Witch of the Shuddering Woods. A banshee creature; that if you set sight on her, you are dead by a single glance. Those who were spared by her wrath said she was tall in black, with skin white as snow, hair black as night, and eyes green as the scales of a serpent. An entity of darkness, who manipulates the forest like a marionette.

"They won't follow you there. Nor will the witch harm you." Cornelius said, pulling out a clothed package and handed it to Caspian. "It has taken me many years to find this." Caspian nodded and placed it in his satchel, except the older man was not finished. "Do not use it except at your greatest need."

Then the professor took a medallion off his neck and gave it to Caspian. The medallion was made out of silver of what appears to be a lion etched in gold. Caspian stared at the professor confused.

"When you reach the forest…find Eirlys, she will help you. Make sure you show her that medallion first and say my name." Cornelius informed.

Caspian nodded as he put the medallion on. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I dearly hope so, my prince." Cornelius answered. "There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change."

"Close the drawbridge!" One of the guards yelled.

"Now, go." Cornelius ordered smacking Destrier back.

The horse gave a secretive nod to Cornelius as he took off with the prince without Caspian control. The action started Caspian, as he held the rein tightly for the escape trying to gain control of Destrier. But the horse continued to stride through the courtyard towards the drawbridge in attempt to escape. Once they escaped, Caspian managed to get control and lead Destrier towards the shuddering woods, ignoring the fireworks behind them.

The journey was tedious, for not a moment too soon General Glozelle and several of his men were in pursuit. They crossed mighty plains till entering the first portion of the Shuddering Woods. For a blink second, Caspian thought he saw the mist evaporated creating a passage for them. He turned his head around to see the mist consumed the empty space as the tree branches condensed.

 _Don't look back._ A woman's voice hissed in his head.

Startled, Caspian eyes searched for any sight of a woman…but none were found. Destrier not started continued galloping forward till reaching Telmar River, crossing it with such speed. The current made things difficult for the horse. Yet halfway through the current lighten up instantly making things easier. This Caspian noticed, except consider it a change in the tides of a nearby lake.

However, when General Glozelle and his men attempted to cross, the current change most rapidly as few slipped off their horses. The situation became a conflict, which they had to retreat and find a different route in order to cross. Meanwhile, Caspian continue to escape deeper into the woods.

Up ahead in the trees a dark apparition hid watching the earth below. Deep green eyes evaluated the terrain after receiving a message from the falcon that several Telmarine have entered the Shuddering Woods. In fact, one Telmarine being chased by the rest. This draw the person attention as she casted a spell to let the lone individual in and helped in his escape. Now this person desire answered.

When seeing Caspian making in the individual direction, the person jumped from the trees and tackled the prince to the ground. The impact shock Caspian as he fell off of Destrier and onto the hard compost soil. Immediately he got up, drawing his sword and aimed it at the assailant. Brown eyes widen to see a tall person in a dark robes.

 _The Dark Witch of the Shuddering Woods,_ Caspian thought frightens.

Black leather incased hands moved slowly in front of the witch as she lowered her hood. What Caspian saw, surprised him. As a woman stood before him with beauty of a statue with the features that been told, except for her ears that were pointed. Her green eyes narrow as she twisted her hand, which magically tossed Caspian sword.

"Are you the Dark witch of these woods?" Caspian demanded.

"Indeed, I am." The witch said. "And who are you?"

"I mean no harm. Only safe passage?" Caspian said.

"Thou still haven't answered thy question." The witch said.

"I am Prince Caspian. The tenth," Caspian answered quickly.

The Dark Witch stopped, her eyes widen, "And why have you entered my woods?"

"Running away." Caspian answered, pulling out the medallion. "Please, I am in search of a woman."

"Most men are." The Dark witch muttered.

"I search for Eirlys," Caspian corrected himself. "Cornelius sent me to find her."

This caught the Dark Witch's attention as she walked over and yanked the medallion out of Caspian's hand. Her green eyes gazed deep into the medallion and back to Caspian. The hostility vanished, replaced by the softness of hope.

"So it begins," She breathed.

.o0o.

 _Eirlys POV_

I stared at the medallion to see Aslan crest. I gave this to the Renegade Dwarf name Cornelius weeks after King Caspian IX funeral. The day he told me that the Queen has given birth to a son, one who shares the family name. I had hoped this day would come when a Son of Adam could restore Narnia. Even when this Telmarine stood before me, I hardly believed him until seeing the medallion.

"So it begins," I breathed, then turned to face Caspian. "I am she."

The Telmarine's eyes widen. Yes, the dark witch is I, Eirlys. But I wonder how much does he know about me per say than the folklore the farmers proclaimed. I doubt he knows my heritage or who my mother was. However that is not important. What is important is getting Caspian to a safer location and rally up the rebels.

So I blew a whistle for Destrier, which the horse obediently obliged. When he was near I petted his muscular neck, "Such a handsome creature. No longer a colt."

"How did you do that?" Caspian asked, cautiously approaching me. "Destrier obeys only to me."

"My dear prince, I've been watching since the month you were born." I murmured, mounting Destrier then offered a hand to Caspian. "Did you think I let you be alone in a shark invested waters?"

Caspian eyes widen to realize Professor Cornelius or the nanny weren't the only people raising him. Those two were obligated to fill stories of Narnia to the prince. And when the Prince was of age, I had Cornelius personally give Destrier to Caspian. An intelligent horse in fact. Though Destrier cannot speak, he knows his ways of communication.

Anyway, Caspian got on behind me as I started leading the way to Dancing Lawn.

"So tell me again, why are you running away?" I asked.

Caspian paused before answering, "My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

"Ah, I was wondering when Mizar will strike again." I muttered.

"Again," Caspian asked.

I contemplated if I should tell Caspian the truth. Let the human know that Miraz was the one who killed his father and possibly his mother as well. The tragic news would shatter his heart if told. Before I could open my mouth, an arrow shot by us scaring Destrier. The horse pranced on his hind legs causing Caspian and I to fall. I gasped feeling pain in my side then got up to see in the far distance other Telmarines.

 _Damn it_ , I thought drawing my sword.

A sound of a door creaking open caught my attention. Turning around I saw two dwarves, Nikabrik and Trumpkin. They stared at me and then at Caspian. Cautious Trumpkin approached ready to attack. Quickly I intervene.

"Don't, get him in side." I ordered.

Trumpkin nodded standing beside me while Nikabrik as approached Caspian. I turned around casting a spell to create a mist to hide us before the Telmarine arrive. As the mist formed, I focused on Caspian to discover him grabbing his something off the ground. A horn. But not just any ordinary horn. No, it was made out of ivory carved into a lion. Queen Susan's horn.

How in Aslan's name did this Telmarine possess Queen Susan's horn? The Narnians believed it could summon the Kings and Queens of old. Caspian got hold of the horn and blew on it.

"No!" I shouted, but was already too late.

Nikabrik panic, knocking the boy unconscious in the head with the blunt end of his dagger. Having no time to spare, we carried Caspian inside Trufflehunter's burrow and turned off the lights. I panted peeking out through the window to watch the Telmarines. I recognized one of them being General Glozelle. He and his men searched around the area seeking for Caspian. After for some time, they left searching deeper into the forest. I sighed, turning around to see an unconscious human, two dwarves, and a badger. What a lovely way to greet the morning.

Let alone the damn horn has been blown.

I don't know what I should be worry: the Telmarine Prince or the Kings and Queens of Old?

Narnia is not the same.

* * *

 **What do you all think?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Lost in a Memory

_**Dark Witch**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

 **Chapter 2: Lost in a memory**

* * *

I sat in a chair waiting on Trufflehunter who was treating Caspian's injury. Meanwhile I was sitting in the den with the two dwarves. Trumpkin was drinking from his tankard while Nikabrik glared at me. I knew the black dwarf personally along with his family since the beginning of my existence. For Nikabrik was a descendant of Jadis most trusted servant, Ginarrbrik. I could see the resemblance in the eyes, let alone the last four letters of the name.

"You should have killed him when you had the chance," Nikabrik said.

"And I told you before, he's important." I countered.

"He is a Telmarine." Nikabrik spat.

"And a Son of Adam," I added.

Nikabrik was going to argue when Trumpkin spoke out, "Give it a break."

The black mountain dwarf grumbled under his beard. I gave Trumpkin an appreciated look before going back to my drink. Now the situation has gone serious. Prince Caspian has blown Queen Susan's horn. There is no doubt that all the Narnians in the Shuddering Woods have heard it. Now the question is, are the superstitions true? Can the blasted damn horn summon the Kings and Queens of old? Last time I ever saw the Pevensies was there last day in Narnia from afar.

But I have never truly encountered with the Pevensies. The only person I ever actually spoken to was Edmund from the Battle to three other encounters. I desperately tried to not think about the second encounter. It was wrong in both our parts. Yet the coldness dwindled our minds to an explicit nature.

Anyway, if the Pevensies are summoned then there is no doubt they will go to Cair Paravel. Sadly Cair Paravel is nothing but a ruin. Practically all of Narnia has changed. Even the lamp post in the lantern Waste, as the metal holds a patina while vines strangle it to a point it is one with the metal. Yet the light continued to shine on through all the ages. So in other words, somebody has to go get them and bring them to Aslan Howl.

Trufflehunter soon came down and started making a soup. The badger is wise; maybe he can aid me in my mental confrontation. So speaking my thoughts to the badger he gave his opinion to help the Pevensies.

"You don't actually believe in the legends," Trumpkin asked.

"My dear dwarf, you may have lost faith in Aslan," I said. "But I know the deep magic."

"It might be wise if we send a messenger to get them." Trufflehunter said.

"Well I won't go. It would be a wild goose chase." Nikabrik muttered.

"Then I'll go," I sighed.

"Is that wise?" Nikabrik asked. "You are their enemy."

"And what about the Telmarine?" Trumpkin asked.

"I need you three to take him to Dancing Lawn where Glenstorm would be. He is most likely to help." I instructed.

Trumpkin and Trufflehunter nodded although Nikabrik expressed his protest. It's true that the Narnians hold little fate towards the human race, especially towards a Telmarine. But if my plan succeeds, Caspian could be the Telmarine who restored Narnia and unite the two kingdoms. Many of the Dark Narnians are extinct and the giants have isolated themselves to Ettinsmoor, if not the trees became silent. This was the only option.

And with my magic started to fade, I need to insure that everyone is safe and prosper. I do not wish to leave my people in the darkness of the woods. Not let them hide in fear. So hopefully, a new era can begin. So with a few words exchanged, I left a letter for Caspian to take things seriously.

"I'll try to bring the Pevensies here." I said, wiping the dust off my pants. "If I do not return in five days, take Caspian to Glenstorm."

"With that bump on the noggin, I bet he'll be unconscious until then." Trumpkin muttered.

I chuckled then lifted my hood up before leaving. It was day already, as the birds have already sung for the new day. I whistled for Destrier, except the horse did not show. Sighing, I made my way on foot towards east. After an hour of walking, I stopped and placed my hand on an oak tree.

"You've heard the horn…" I whispered. "Please wake up."

Unfortunately the trees remain silent. I remembered the day the trees have gone silent. It was after Queen Swanwhite II has passed and anarchy took control. With so many anarchist demanding on who is on their side, the trees couldn't decide. So the night of the spring festival…they went silent. Only the wind manipulated their branches. Many of the Narnians tried breaking the branches to see if it gives a response. Yet none spoken or move. Even when the Telmarines chop our silent friends down, we mourn for them and their offspring.

 _Snap!_

Immediately I snapped out of my nostalgic memories to realize the intruders were near. Having no time, I started walking again while hearing many horses. It wasn't long when five Telmarine soldiers surrounded me with swords up at the ready. One of them was General Glozelle.

"What business does a woman like you have in the Shuddering Woods?" General Glozelle demanded. "Speak quickly."

I smirked removing my hood and released a dark aura to scare their horses. Instantly the horses whined in protested who made things complicated for the riders. As for the horsemen, they hesitated.

"It should be I who should be asking you that." I countered. "What business do five Telmarines have in my forest?"

"We seek a prisoner, witch." Glozelle answered cautiously.

"A prisoner. How interesting." I murmured.

"We mean no harm," One soldier said.

"Yet your ancestors come into my castle and _burned_ it to the ground." I said calmly at first before it came out as a shout. The tone Jadis used upon those with idiocy. The tone startled the horses if not frighten the riders.

"I'll be generous and let you imbeciles leave." I seethed.

"And the prisoner?" Glozelle asked.

"He is now my property," I said. "I might make good use of him or kill your precious prince."

Glozelle stared at me with a calculating gaze before unmounting his horse and approached me. Merely a few inches shorter than I. Still he kept eye contact with his hand on the handle of his blade.

"We did not say the prisoner was the prince." Glozelle said.

"And yet you still challenge me, Telmarine." I sneered.

Glozelle smirked then gave a nod. Before I could react, a soldier struck me in the back of the head with the blunt end of his sword. Everything became back as I tumble forward to the ground falling unconscious.

"For a witch, she quite captivating."

"A siren indeed."

"With a shrew temper."

.o0o.

 _It was a risk._

 _A terrible risk._

 _But I had to come back to collect a few things. Yet five years away from what remains of Jadis's castle has changed. The ice completely melted away. All that remains is the stone portion of the castle. Anxiety rushed into my veins as I stepped foot into what appears like ruins than an abandon castles. The trees taking root everywhere while vines creeped into the cracks of the walls. All the statues were destroyed and any possible valuables were gone._

 _But I wasn't here for the heirlooms. No, I have not come for the jewels. I have come to my old home to see if any of my sentimental valuables were here. Stone Castle is furnished and all, but anything that is remotely personal was the gem from my circlet and pendant on my neck. No books, tapestries, but most importantly… Gethen personal belongings. My father who I never met left several heirlooms for me. He died serving Jadis for his magic could not withstand Narnia's magic. However, Gethen wanted his legacy to continue. Therefore he made a deal to Jadis, that he will serve her and make her queen in exchange she bore him a child. I was the product of that deal._

 _When I enter my old bed chambers I found it the same, without the ice. My bookshelves filled with Narnian literature were there. My vanity with all the products remains, except all the cosmetics were either dried to dust or vaporize from long exposure._

 _Anyway, I walked over to the chest where Gethen belongings were and open it. Inside were his dagger, chainmail, and a ring. I picked up the ring, how it was forged to look like a dragon. This is what I truly came for. As I put the ring on my left ring finger it felt big. But not a moment too soon, the dragon's tail tightens to make it fit. A surged of energy enter my veins of Laputa magic sing in my veins. When I touch this ring, I feel like the presence of Gethen was here with me. A father figured, even though I never witness or seen one…this aura of protection has me believe it is his._

 _Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps from behind. I turned around drawing my sword to discover Edmund standing there. King Edmund the Just, Lord of the West of Narnia. He no longer looked like the scrawny boy I remembered. The boy who would do anything for a strange jelly dessert called Turkish delights. No, he has become a man. A foot taller and fuller in the muscles._

 _What is he doing here? I thought._

 _The last time I saw Edmund was on the battle grounds of Beruna. My mother gave me the order to eliminate Edmund at all cost. I was mentally prepared to do so, except when I crossed paths with the boy…I hesitated. His words to help him and his family defeat the White Witch. However I couldn't succumb to such sin. So I basically took my loyal members and retreated. But before I left, I told Edmund how to defeat Jadis. By destroying her warn does her magic reduced to much verbal spell. Since then I haven't seen Edmund. For I told the boy that terrible day would be the last day we would ever see each other._

" _Edmund," I said standing up. "Or is it King Edmund."_

" _Edmund is fine," He answered. "May I enter?"_

 _I scoffed in surprise. After five years and the tarnish of this castle, the boy has the decency to ask permission to enter a female's room. With a nod, the human enter. How can this human act so natural around me. Especially for somebody who is the daughter of the White Witch. The enemy. Meanwhile absent of a weapon? Has he been here all this time waiting for me? The trees must have given me away._

" _Why are you here?" I asked._

" _Looking for my coat." Edmund answered._

" _That ghastly furry thing?" I asked which he nodded. "I believe we burned it."_

 _Edmund chuckled shaking his head. What? His fur coat was the most hideous thing ever created in Narnia. I pity the creatures that died to become such an ugly fashion. Though, I prefer cloaks than coats in my opinion._

" _But what are you doing here?" Edmund asked._

"… _Came to collect some personal things. I'm surprised that my room was not violated." I answered._

" _That's because I told them not too." He answered. "Peter wanted to destroy it to the ground. But I convince him to leave this area be."_

 _I stared at him bewilder. This was the castle where Jadis tossed him in the dungeon. Where her stone garden used to resign and terrible memories. Why in Aslan's name would he keep this place standing?_

" _So…um, how are you and the dark Narnians?" Edmund asked._

" _We're fine; we found refuge and plan to stay there." I said. "That is all I'll tell you, Son of Adam."_

 _After saying that I started placing things in a bag. Edmund merely nodded as he stood out of the way. He tried to start a conversation, but I let my answers be vague or non-related to my people. Although, for the first time since the sleigh ride it was nice to have a conversation that is not related to war. There was no ill behavior between us. No harsh feelings do to the battle. Just two people talking. A couple of laughs and mere innocent stories._

" _I take it you brother is after my head?" I asked._

" _Peter has spies looking for you." He answered._

" _Then I better be on my way," I said._

" _I believe so," he said._

" _Oh, and Edmund." I started._

" _Yes?" he asked._

 _I leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. The action surprised the young king. When I pulled back I grabbed my bag and began walking. "Thank you, for what you say to Aslan."_

 _And with that said, I disappeared into the night._

* * *

 **So…you guys got a bit of a flashback. What do you guys think? Should I continue doing flashbacks or not?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 3: They're Telmarines

_**Dark Witch**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

 **Chapter 3: They're Telmarines**

* * *

I woke up when the horses stopped to find myself bound while hunched over a horse. Luckily I wasn't blindfolded, however gagged. I listen closely to figure out my location. There were no sounds that indicated neither the forest nor the fragrance of the trees, or even the soft impact sounds of stepping on the earth. Instead all I saw was cobble stones, feet and hay. Hearing people talking, the sharp clacks of hooves on cobble stone. There is only one assumption in where I am. Telmar.

A set of footsteps caught interest as they approach in a rapid state until interrupted.

"Wait. Wait my lord." General Glozelle voice spoke. "It is not what you think."

"Then what is it?" another man's voice asked.

"We're not exactly sure." Glozelle answered.

The blanket covering my form lifted exposing me to the man. I winced from the sudden brighten till my eyes adjust to see the newest addition to the group. A tall and slim man, with extremely short dark hair, a black beard and mustache. That is when I realize this man was, The Lord Protector, Miraz. The betrayer of his brother, King Caspian IX. His black eyes widen when seeing me as he stepped closer to touching my ears.

"Impossible." Miraz said amazed, then looked at his general. "Take her to the council."

The soldiers forced me up and lead me towards the throne room. I memorize every tunnel in case I have the opportunity to escape. Though once we were there, we waited outside to hear Miraz's deception.

"My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz." One of the lords said. "Imagine, losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne, on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son."

 _Excellent, not all Telmarines are idiots,_ I thought.

"Thank you, Lord Sopespian." Miraz said. "Your compassion is a boon in this troubled time."

"I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred." Lord Sopespian accused.

General Glozelle entered the throne room. For a brief moment I saw him nod before the door shuts. Immediately the guards forced me to another door. I hissed at them which they hit me in the stomach.

"That is the most disturbing news of all." Miraz answered calmly. "Our beloved Caspian was abducted…by Narnians."

The men in the throne room laughed, for us Narnians are supposed to be extinct, as one shouted, "You go too far, Miraz. Expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairy tales?"

The door opened by General Glozelle as the two guards shoved me inside. Instantly all the lords gasped, murmuring all at once. I couldn't determine much or who was saying in the indistinct tone. But a couple gasped my tittle, "The Dark Witch." As I was shoved I noticed there were twenty lord chairs and one throne…but seven chairs remained empty. The seven lords that were banished from Narnia to the ocean. Soon I was center of the room down on my knees.

"We forget, my lords… Narnia was once a savage land. Fierce creatures roamed free. Much of our forefathers' blood was shed to exterminate this vermin." Miraz informed, pointing his finger at me. "Or so we thought. But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves… them and their leader been breeding like cockroaches under a rock! Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to strike!"

He smacked me hard a crossed the face from the back of his hand. I gasped, almost falling off balance, but managed to keep my composure. The impact yanked the gag out of my mouth. I panted glaring at Miraz.

"And you wonder why we _don't_ like you." I said.

"Well, I intend to strike back. Even if I have to cut down the entire forest…I assure you, I will find Prince Caspian and finish what our ancestors began. " Miraz said as he walked towards the throne and stood there.

I glared at Miraz with a deviant smirk. "Oh Lord Protector, only an ambitious man would say such folly. But can ye survive your own predicament?"

Miraz smirked fell as he marched over to me and slapped me in the face. This time much harder to a point my bottom lip split. I forced myself up and spat on his boot.

"Eliminate this vermin." Miraz seethed. "The Narnians would be lost without their precious leader."

.o0o.

The two guards dragged me into a boat and went down stream towards the ocean. Upon the journey, one kept watched holding a crossbow whiles the other row. I unfortunately was forced to lie on my back with nothing to do but watch. Luckily I took the entertainment of watching these mere human squirms under my gaze.

As time went on, practically all day until early morning did we reached the coastal region. I hardly slept, keeping my guard up in case these cowards decided to slit my throat. They intended to drown me. An execution for a witch, by their customs. During the travels my gaze became unbearable towards the rower. I smirked under the gag, enjoying him quiver in discomfort.

"She won't stop staring." The rower complained.

"So don't look." The other said.

Yet the Telmarine who was rowing looked. I narrowed my eyes to see his reaction.

 _You shall die_ , I telepathically told him.

However the result is not what I predicted. As the rower stopped, "Here's far enough."

 _Shit,_ I thought.

The two Telmarines stopped what they were doing and picked me up. I struggled, trying to fight them off me. However with my arms and legs bound, twas impossible. The moment they were about to toss me overboard, something whistled into the air and stuck the boat. Looking down on the side there was arrow. An arrow with red feathers and a golden nock.

All eyes followed in the direction in where the arrow was fired. There upon the sand dune was an adolescent girl aiming a bow, arrow ready. Her appearance obscured by the sun's light behind her. Not a moment later three other people followed, two being male while the other a shorter girl.

"Drop her!" The girl with a bow ordered.

 _No, don't drop me!_ I screamed.

By those orders the Telmarines dropped me into the river. Water consumed me as I sank to the bottom of the river. Desperately I tried to swim, except the restraints held me down. In the haze of the water, two figures dived into the water. Their appearance difficult to see, as one grabbed hold of me while the other went for the boat. The person took a lot of effort but, yet managed to get us to shore while the other collected the boat.

The young girl, with auburn hair and freckle cheeks knelt down cutting the restraint with a dagger. Once free, I turned to my side removing the gag and coughed out water. The salt water stung my eyes and nostrils flair. When I managed to breathe, I glared at the archer. She was young, probably sixteen with ebony curly hair, blue eyes, freckle cheeks while wearing a purple dress.

"'Drop her'!" I exclaimed. "With all the quotes in existence you chose that!"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." The archer said.

"They were doing fine drowning me without you damn help." I sneered.

"Maybe we should have let them." The older boy, the one who pulled me out of the river said. Standing tall with golden brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" the young girl asked.

"They're bloody Telmarines." I said, after calming down. "It's their occupation."

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" The dark hair bow said.

"Where have you been for the past five hundred years?" I asked, turning to face him then stopped.

"It's a bit of a long story." The young girl answered.

 _Oh Aslan_. All the anger has vanished as bewilderment consumed me to the very core. The dark hair boy was Edmund Pevensie. But he no long looked like the man I last seen 1300 years ago. No, he stood before me as the boy I met in the lantern waste, except a little older. Edmund recognized me as well as his expression changed from serious to shock. Wide eyes, I stared at the boy who saved me from drowning to be Peter, High King. And the two girls were Susan and Lucy Pevensie.

"You got to be jesting me," I groaned. "Please tell me you're not the Kings and Queens of old?"

Peter nodded, as he approached me offering a hand. "High King Peter, the Magnificent."

I stared at his hand, not entirely sure of the art of hand shaking. Susan chuckled, "You probably could've left the last bit."

"Probably so," I chuckled. Yet I find it hard to believe that this was the human who has been after my head for fifteen years. Cautiously I took his hand, "Eirlys, leader of the resistance."

Immediately Peter yanked his hand out of mine and draws his sword. Susan and Lucy gasped as the oldest pulled her sister behind her. As for Edmund he stood there surprised as this confirmed his mental theory. Well, guessed not everything has changed.

"Thirteen hundred and fifteen years and you still hold a grudge, little king." I said.

"How are you still alive?" Peter demanded.

"Aslan," I answered.

Not approving of the answer he attacked. But I dodged the blow, "You really don't want to do that, boy."

"I won't," Peter said. "But he will."

Confused by that, Edmund draws his sword while Peter tossed me his. Suddenly I blocked the attack and glared at Edmund. The boy merely smirked, those dark brown eyes with amusement. So, tis a game? Let see if this boy remembers his swordsmanship. I spanned around and strike his sword with much forced that made Edmund stumbled backwards. Afterwards struck the handle to his shoulder.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried.

"Did that hurt, silver king?" I taunted, before swinging again.

Edmund dodged the attack and got behind striking behind. I gasped, and then scowled hearing the other Pevensies laughed. All right, no more Miss Nice Witch. As I went for the attack at a constant rate. Edmund tried his best to block ear attack until our swords clash and spun. The dark hair boy then shoved forward, and quickly disarmed me. His sword aimed at my neck.

"I see Oreius has taught you well." I panted, collapsing to my knees. They are actually here. Not some mirage or illusion. "By the mane, the horn actually worked."

"What horn?" Queen Susan asked.

I faced her, "Your horn."

"Edmund, kill her." King Peter ordered.

Edmund stared at his brother and back at me. I stared at Edmund waiting for the final execution. There is no doubt my mother's actions would make this experience possible for an alliance. However, Edmund lowered his sword.

"No," he said offering a hand. "She's my friend and she may be of use."

Did he just call me friend?

* * *

 **So what do you all think?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Darker than you Remember

_**Dark Witch**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

 **Chapter 4: Darker than you remember**

* * *

Friend.

Did Edmund Pevensie, second king of Narnia call me friend? I was mixed emotion on the word friend. Acquaintance is the proper term in our relationship. Let alone that one night of intimate instincts. Even the eldest Pevensie didn't like the word friend. As he glared at his brother with anger.

"Have you gone mad?" Peter snapped. "She's White Witch's daughter."

"She has a name," Edmund said. "Her name is Eirlys. And we wouldn't have won the war if it wasn't for her."

"Edmund…" Susan started.

"I was the one who was with the White Witch and seen what she can do. Eirlys, she did her best to protect me."

As the two brothers argued I focused on the sky to check the time. It was high noon and time is being wasted over nothing. Most females would appreciate that. However, if it involves their life….I doubt they would like it. Let alone the two sisters agree to the situation.

"Can I have a say?" I asked.

"No," Peter snapped.

I sighed, "Look," getting up onto my feet. "Now is not the time to argue over the past. What is most important is getting you four to safety and with the others."

"She has a point," Lucy said.

"If I recall, we saved you." Peter sneered.

"And if I recall, Susan horn brought you all back to Narnia." I challenged. "I find it ironic that a sound of a horn can bring you four back. I and Prince Caspian are in a desperate situation." Then I took off my drenched cloak, "I was hoping for the great warrior kings and queens. Not adolescent…warriors."

"But we are here and we came," Lucy said.

I sighed, "We're wasting time. We must join Prince Caspian at once."

The Pevensies huddled up departing if they should follow me or not. Irritated I walked over to the boat to see what supplies we have left. Hardly anything than a days' worth of food, a crossbow, and quiver set. Not enough for the rebels. I am wondering how Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Nikabrik are doing? I desperately hope the black mountain dwarves haven't slaughter the young Telmarine prince. Caspian is the only person I can count on to restore Narnia. The only true human with a heart of gold.

Although, the kings and queen of old are here and could possibly reign once more. This wasn't their golden age. This wasn't their Narnia. And most importantly, this was not their world. Aslan told me what is Narnian stays in Narnia. And what is from the world of men stays in the world of men. So if these humans manage to survive this war, I have no doubt they will return to their world.

The thought pained me when it came to Edmund. But I need to concentrated and focus on the task at hand. That one encounter filled with emotion should stay in the past. For Aslan sakes, he is back to a mere boy, not the man I affiliated with. So with a deep breath, I turned to face them.

"By the mane, we're wasting day light!" I shouted over to them.

By some miracle they made a decision and walked over. Peter approached me first, "If this is some sort of trap, I will not hesitate and kill you."

"Dually noted, _little_ king." I replied and got on the boat.

Peter scowled hating that nickname Jadis gave him. I have no doubt neither of us will get along and I have a feeling the sisters would keep their distance. Edmund would probably be the only one who has the courage to speak to me. I sat in the front of the boat, Lucy and Susan sat in the middle with Peter rowing, while Edmund sat in the back steering. I instructed we should head up stream then head towards the shuddering woods. Afterwards things went silent for the journey.

The past couple of hours Susan and Lucy would spare glance at me. When I catch them staring, they would instantly face the scenery. I must appear the same age they once saw only with a slightly fair complexion. Even now, I no longer wore any gowns. Instead I wore black leggings, a black tunic that reached my mid-thigh, as the bodice portion was made out of black leather while the sleeves were tattered black lace. My dark hair a braided mess and my pendant and dragon ring. Five hundred years it has been since I wore luxury and it wasn't because of cast out of Stone Castle. I chose to dress like this. It was easier to travel and not a fuss. But in the end, my appearance still reminded them I was a witch.

"They're so still," Lucy thought aloud gazing into the forest.

I knew what she meant, "Sadly they are."

"They used to dance." Lucy said.

I took a deep breath and gazed into the water, "It was hardly a century did they stop dancing. Anarchy had risen and the Narnian were forced to choose sides. When it came to the trees…they became silent as the grave. They retreated so deeply to themselves that they haven't been heard from again. The only time I ever heard them…. once more… was the massacre of the Telmarine expansion. Their cries lost in the wind."

"When did the Telmarine arrive?" Edmund asked.

"Five hundred years ago. They came and destroyed Cair Paravel with in a day. Those who survived retreated to Stone Castle. I allow them to live under my protection, in exchange of no ill behavior between the dark and the light Narnian. Tension there was, but we managed. A few months later they came, and all the Narnian battled against them for several days, yet we were no match for their catapults. So when Stone Castle was merely ruins, we retreated to the Shuddering Woods."

Lucy expression showed pained, "I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Many believe he abandon us when you four vanished." I said.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said for once in sincere respect.

I closed my eyes, "Makes no difference now."

"Get us to the Narnian…and it will." Peter said.

Silence once more consumed the boat. Only sounds of the river and insects engrossed the air. I continued to keep watch for up ahead until deciding to invade Edmund's mind.

 _It's good to see you again, Edmund._ I thought.

Edmund flinched then acted casual, **Same.**

 _Wish it was on different terms?_ I thought.

 **Yeah,** Edmund agreed.

I nodded, as I looked at him. _Though young, your eyes still hold the older you._

Edmund looked at me and nodded. I wanted to continue the conversation until Peter handed the oars saying it was his turn. Edmund sighed as he and Peter switched position and started rowing. I was going to continue our conversation until Peter gave me a hard look. Giving up, I focused on guard duty.

.o0o.

"Pull over there," I instructed to Peter.

It was close to sunset and we were near the route towards the shuddering woods. Peter and Edmund did so as we reached the coast. I grabbed the rope and gotten out of the boat to tie it down. Edmund and Peter pushed the boat while the girls moved onto shore. I managed to tie the boat down till my ears twitched indicating a presence.

"Hello, there," Lucy greeted. "It's all right. We're friends."

I looked up to notice a black bear. By the posture of the bear's body indicated it was a wild bear. Over the past six hundred years, intelligent animals have dwindled and the carnivals are most lethal. Lucy was approaching the bear. Shit.

"Don't move, Lucy!" I warned.

Lucy suddenly turned which resulted in aggravating the bear. As the beast started running towards her growling. The young queen started running towards us, as the bear chased her. The boys grabbed their weapons while Susan drawn her bow.

"Stay away from her," Susan warned.

Suddenly tripped, yet Susan wouldn't fire. Not able to grab a weapon I casted a spell firing a death shot at the bear as he stood on his hind legs ready to pounce. Lucy screamed the moment the black orb struck the bear straight in the chest. The bear cried out in pain then fell to the side. Susan turned around to see my arm straighten out and hand covered in smoke. I lowered my hand walking over to the bear.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"Because he was hungry," I stated.

As I reached the bear, the brothers went over to Susan helping her stand up. Lucy instantly curled up against Peter who had his sword. I knelt down finding the bear still alive. I sighed as I petted his main to sooth him. The spell I used was known for pain and death. But his fur prevented the instant death, leaving him in utter pain.

"Thanks," Lucy said.

I looked up at her and nodded.

"He was wild." Edmund noted.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." I said, placing a dagger against the bear's neck leaning into his ear giving the Narnian prayer before slitting his throat. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

Lucy sobbed into her brother's chest avoiding the sight. I would have warned her to look away, but there is no use to protect her innocent eyes. She needs to learn to witness death first hand. Even if it is not by her hands, there is no chance this creature would raise again. With Narnia's magic dwindling, what is dead stays dead.

After the bear was officially dead, I went over to the river to wash my hands. Once my hands touched the cold water I hissed staring at my raw left hand where the magic blasted out of. The pale skin now red, practically a first degree burns while the veins swollen underneath. I took several deep breaths to calm my systems. Death magic was dark magic. It takes a lot of energy and concentration to avoid going dark. I do not wish to become my mother.

When I pulled my hand the redness was gone but the veins remain swollen in deep black. Not wanting the Pevensies to see this, I put on my gloves then stood up. With a deep breath, I walked over to them with a serious look.

"Let's move. Night will be approaching soon."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on. Had to do a summer job then attend college life.**

 **I have a question for all you; do you want to know what happen to Eirlys and Edmund on the second encounter in the golden age? If so, I'll make a short story of it though it would be rated M. Let me know in the review.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Surrounded by Children

_**Dark Witch**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Surrounded by Children**_

* * *

I've seen children of the Dark Narnian from the olden days to today complain over the simplest things. Whether it is from being famish to physically exhausted. It is something not to judge about. They are in fact children. Learning how to adapt and let their bodies adjust to their surroundings. An evolution of endurance. One that an adult mentors in and helps the child to survive.

However, four adolescence Royals who were once adults in the golden age doesn't that privilege. Even if the youngest is mere thirteen. The past two hours my ears are filled with complaints of feet being tired or how one of them is thirsty or hungry. With our shortage of supplied apples we cannot risk anything. Yet Peter, being the eldest tends to his sister's needs. I glared at him to not waste our supplies. Let alone Lucy may be in the body of a girl, but her mind set was that of a woman. He merely gives me the cold shoulder.

Sometimes I'm glad I am an only child, if not having children. There was a time I longed for a child of my own. However, there is nobody of my race or similar. Any Warlock or Magician hardly looked passed my heritage. Those who did try to pursue as relationship…I denied. It was not out of attraction towards one being, but men looking for power and an offspring for power. The same methods as my father did to Jadis, without the intimacy. There was only one person who fluttered my heart, yet our history prevented such a possibility. If not me running away.

I stared at Edmund for a brief moment. He was talking to Peter on something involving their location. I didn't realize I was staring at him for a longer time till spotting Susan staring at me with a questionable look. Quickly, I turned telling the Pevensies we need to cover more ground before night fall. At this rate, we won't make it to the Shuddering Woods to join Prince Caspian at Trufflehunter burrow. I need to contact Trufflehunter soon. Knowing humans, they are impatient.

By the time dusk arrived we were still in the forest. Half a day's journey from Beruna. I sighed, stopping center of the trial, "We'll camp here tonight."

The Pevensies nodded before they started making camp. I told them I'll be back in a moment, as I stepped off the trail and pulled out my crystal orb. Using a bit of magic, I scribed onto Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and Trumpkin. All three appeared to be having an argument while Prince Caspian ate some stew. It's nice to know the young Prince was physically well. For a second, I thought Nikabrik hit him hard in the head that Caspian wouldn't wake for days.

"What is that?" Lucy voice interrupted.

I jumped from being startled dropping my crystal orb. Lucy and Susan stood in front of me amused, as the little one giggled. I took a deep breath to calm my heart before binding down to pick my crystal. However, Lucy had the lead and picked it up. She examined the object curiously.

"Please be careful with that." I said with caution. It was one of the few rare gifts Jadis ever gave me as a present.

"Do you tell fortunes with this or see the future?" Lucy asked. "Like a fortuneteller?"

"Pardon?" I asked.

"A fortuneteller," Lucy repeated.

I've never heard such a person. Susan noticed my confusion and explained, "A seer?"

"Oh," I said. "Somewhat. But it takes a lot of magic and only focus on the present day. Unfortunately."

The only time the orb ever predicted the future was when the Telmarines invasion will occurred. The raven consuming the sky's with clouds that rain steel and fire. Anyway, I don't feel comfortable with the valiant queen holding the crystal. Lucy rubbed the dirt off the gem delicately with her skirt and handed me it back. Immediately I put the crystal orb away.

"Thank you," I said, being polite.

Lucy smiled, "You're welcome."

"Peter wants us to gather some food." Susan noted.

"How are we on apples?" I asked.

"Only five left." She answered.

Five, we had fifteen after passing the apple tree when reaching shore. Taking a deep breath to not let my anger get the best of me, I nodded. The girls and eye scavenged the area near camp to find food. Lucy and Susan apparently know their forest plants as they picked up nuts, berries, and mushrooms. Knowing which ones are edible and what is poisonous. I on the other hand looked at green plants. Centuries I learned herbs that are edible and vegetables that disguise themselves, including roots.

Suddenly there was a gasp, follow by a thump noise. I looked up to see that Queen Susan tripped over root. At first I brushed it off, till noticing the pain her face was in. Lucy was by her side helping her sit up. Not liking this, I came over.

"What happen?" I demanded, kneeling down.

"It's noting," Susan hissed. Her tone and expression of pain disagreed otherwise.

"Susan, you said you hurt your ankle." Lucy said. "I'll get Peter."

"Do that," Susan hissed.

"May I examing your ankle?" I asked.

Susan stared at me with caution. She doesn't trust me, which I understand completely from our past history. Lucy on the other hand said yes and convinced Susan to me help. Susan sighed as she lifted her skirt a little and removed her boot. Carefully I examined the ankle to find it starting to swell. I gently pressed on the area which Susan gasped. Next I moved it around confirming she sprained her ankle.

Susan now worried told Lucy to get the boys. However, I went into my satchel and pulled out a small pouch. Inside were dried golden petals of a rare flower known for healing magic. I placed the petals on Susan's ankle and started chanting the spell to heal her leg. As the chanting went on, the petals started to glow under my hand similar to the rising sun. Once the spell was complete, I removed the petals and put them back in the pouch and away. The girls stared amazed until Susan rolled her ankle.

"How did you do that?" Susan asked, amazed.

"Sun drop lilium." I answered. "Legend says the sun would drop its essence onto the earth creating a flower that glows at night."

Susan nodded as she put her boot on and Lucy helped her up. Nothing further to say, us joined the boys back at camp. Edmund and Peter have managed to make a small fire. One not too big to catch attention, but not too small to create heat. We gathered around distributing food and eating in silence. Although, I distanced myself from the others.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy spoked, breaking the silence.

"Um, very well." I said.

"What happen to everyone?" She asked.

"Pardon?" I replied.

"What happen to our friends: Mr. Tumnus, the beavers, Oreius…"

I sighed; it has been a long time the last I thought two of three people she asked for. The beavers, I never met, so I assumed they lived their lives than any intelligent animal. "The faun, Mr. Tumnus being the royal advisor took temporary leadership of Narnia until Lord Peridan took reign. Afterwards, he wrote several novels and texts until his death. The Supreme General Oreius continued his military service, married, and had children. In fact, you all will be meeting his descendants; Glenstorm and his three sons Ironhoof, Suncloud and Rainstone. Basically everyone you once known missed you dearly."

Edmund looked at me, "How bad was it when we vanished."

"Terrible," I answered. "After several months of your disappearance, my castle was surrounded and most were planning to burn me at the stake and another battle if Aslan hasn't shone. That was the last time any of us Narnians saw him."

Lucy, Susan, and Edmund nodded sadly while Peter held a stern expression.

"What happened afterwards?" Peter asked.

"It took a few years, Lord Peridan and I made a truce. Arranging territory, as I reign the northern Western wilds from the lantern waste to Ettinsmoor. As time went on, each generation of peace continued. However, when the last Swan White died…anarchy raised since the late queen had no heir… It was the start of the dark ages…."

I was lost in the memory of the words of chaos. Not being able to protect my people from the corruptions of others. Many of the dark Narnians went extinct until there was some sort of peace, dividing Narnia in groups as I was one. And that peace did not last very long…when the Telmarines came.

A hand rested on my shoulder snapping me back to reality. I blinked a few times to see Edmund to break the spell with concern. I sighed removing his hand and gotten up to be alone. As I walked, I heard the Pevensies speak.

"We definitely need to help them." Lucy said. "We have too."

"We will," Susan assured.

"I don't trust her." Peter said.

"Peter, she's been helping us since we arrived." Susan scolded.

"She's the White Witch's daughter." He reminded.

"She's not Jadis," Edmund growled.

"How do you know," Peter challenged. "She could be using us. Maybe she'll kill us in our sleep for revenge."

"She won't." Edmund snapped.

"Ed-"

"No, Pete, you don't understand." Edmund said.

Soon I was out of listening. I sat down gazing into the celestial sky. I remembered before Caspian blown the horn, I was with Glenstorm watching the constellation. That was when the Centaur noticed the change. Saying that Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, has come together in the high heavens. A prophecy foretold by the Narnians of old, that war shall rise and a new revolution shall lead to peace. I pray to Aslan to be true. If I die when my magic is out, I want my people to be safe.

The Telmarines call me the Dark Witch. Long ago I was once known as the Frozen Princess. When the Golden Age occurred, my title changed to the Stone Queen. But over the centuries since the Telmarines came, the Narnians of both light and dark gave me a new name. They called me the Rebel Queen. Over five hundred years I rebel our foes, suppling for this very day. However, I am no queen.

I'm merely a lost witch who is doing what is right for Narnia.

 **''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''**

 **Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Soon I'll have the short story up about Eirlys and Edmund's second encounter.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

 **I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7: DWF

_**Dark Witch**_

 **Chapter 6: DWF**

* * *

By dawn I come to the understanding of motherhood. Or at least when it comes around the Pevensies waking up in the morning. They are cranky and complain over nonsense indicating they are not morning people. Peter grumbled under his breath how we would appreciate a cup of coffee right now. Coffee, what on earth is that? Edmund noticed this and explained it was a drink that is filled with caffeine that sometimes awakens people. Such a strange potion this…coffee.

Either way, everyone had a small breakfast before we made part for the Shuddering woods. When we were at the halfway point, Peter stopped realizing he remembered this spot. I stared at the human strangely. The forest has changed the past several hundred years. The trees he could possibly know are tall as the mountains or the grounds have formed into new lands.

"I know where we are going," Peter said.

"Peter, it might be wise if Eirlys leads." Susan said.

"Trust me," Peter said with determination.

Sighing, not wanting another argument I let the eldest Pevensie lead. Let alone, avoid another confrontation between us. Even after two days in one's company, Peter doesn't trust me. My heritage is the only thing he needed to despise what I am instead of who I am. Anyway, Peter lead through the rugged terrains followed by Susan and Lucy while Edmund and I covered the back.

"I don't remember this way." Susan commented.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter joked.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy countered, which both sisters giggled.

Edmund and I chuckled along with them. I must say, the young queen surely knows how to counter a male's ignorance quite fairly.

"I wished he'd just listen to the D.W.F in the first place." Susan whispered.

"D.W.F?" Edmund asked.

Susan and Lucy looked at each other than me with an innocent smile, as Lucy murmured, "Dear Witchy Friend."

I stopped as they continued onward. Dear Witchy Friend? Out of all the titles in the world including the ones I have did the queen declared me such a name. Edmund who stopped on top of a boulder watched my expression amused.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" I muttered.

Edmund chuckled, jumping off a boulder catching up with his siblings. Dear Aslan, help me survive though all this because my patience are wearing thin. Last thing I need is casting a silencing spell on any of them for peace and tranquility on the journey back.

"Come on, Eirlys." Edmund said.

I took a deep breath and caught up with him. We walked side by side yet there was distance between us. It was strange to walk alongside him. The last time I saw him he was a man. Now he is an adolescent one in his fifteenth year. For some reason, I had expected more when Caspian blown Queen Susan's horn. I wanted the opportunity that Edmund promised on the night during the storm those years ago.

It was the tenth year of the golden age. I was heading to Ettinsmoor to talk with the giants, the Ettins to arrange peace. Since the Ettins have been crossing my territory raging through farms during harsh winters. On the journey over, I crossed paths with Edmund who was wounded at the time. A stormed occurred and we took refuge in a cave as I tended his wounds. Later that night…we became intimate. Upon the following morning, I tried to sneak out regretting what happen. Not because of him, but we were a taboo. For I was Jadis's daughter, a witch, and he was a Son of Adam, a human. None of our kingdoms would approve not Dark or Light Narnians.

Before I could escape, Edmund stopped me. He wanted to start a relationship. How can we, we hardly know each other, other than war. Yet Edmund held this desire, this wanting to know me…to be part of each other's lives even if it is not romantic. But I challenged him, saying Peter wouldn't approve. The silver king took the challenge, swaying he will try to make peace between our two kingdoms.

Sadly, five years later when we last encounter was the last I would ever see him. Not again for another thirteen hundred years. And now, the man who infatuated me, stirring my emotions was once more a young man. While I remained the same age of appearance. So it would never work out. The promised has long since been dead the moment we went our separate ways when leaving the cave.

The cavern, Peter lead had me concern if he knows where he was going. There was no river or easy passage through these parts to the shuddering wood. I would have spoken out, but it's best to let Peter realize this. It wasn't long where we were all center of a five way route.

Peter stood on a boulder confused. "I'm not lost."

"No. We're going the wrong way." I stated walking towards him.

Peter turned around glaring at me. "You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is through the River Rush."

"First of all, I left him at the hands of trusted companion and at this rate, they be heading to the How." I corrected. "But unless I'm mistaken of your geography, there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." Peter snipped.

I took a deep breath, "I am as old as Narnia and know these lands."

"Lands that you and your mother corrupted." Peter challenged.

I stood there staring at him in bewilderment. How dare he say that? He has no right to say such a thing in my presence. I may have ruled alongside Jadis in the eternal winter. But I was not the queen nor did I hold any power over that cold period. Can you blame the child of a tyrant for the actions of their parent? The Narnians have forgiven me, along with Aslan and Edmund. Why can't Peter or any of the Pevensies believe that?

"Peter," Susan warned.

I took a deep breath and seethed, "Lead the way, little king."

Peter scoffed as he turned around and continued onward. I let the others continued then followed not wanting them to see me hurt. Why must everyone think I am my mother? Have any of them know I betrayed Jadis in the prime of the battle. I could have slaughter Edmund, leaving Jadis to dispose Peter if a swift, while Aslan struggles with what remains with his army. However it was my decision to retreat and those of Jadis's army followed leaving her exposed.

My mind soon wandered into a dark memory that happened several hundred years ago. During the time of Narnia's Darkest age. Where a hag and a werewolf brought the remanence of the crystal wand. They told me it was my heirloom to remember my mother. To have it in honor of her memory. I accepted it out of respect, except later in the years I learned the truth and forced to confront the Spirit of the White Witch.

"Are you alright, Eirlys?"

I snapped out of a memory to look down at Edmund. I didn't realize I've stopped walking and how far the others have gone. With a nod I started walking.

"Can we communicate in private?" Edmund whispered.

I nodded, _what is it, Edmund?_

 _ **I'm sorry what Peter said, it was uncalled for.**_ Edmund apologized.

 _I am not her_. I thought quietly.

 _ **I know.**_

We were silent as we caught up with the others _._

 _Did you ever try to arrange peace with your brother about us those years ago?_ I asked.

Edmund was silent, his expression deep into thought. As if he is trying to find the right words. Words either sound appropriate or not to be disappointed. I had waited for many years in hopes that there was a possobilty those many years ago.

 _ **I tried.**_ Was his answer **.** _ **Lucy was supportive and Susan was coming along with the idea.**_

 _And Peter?  
_

 _ **He…he thought you bewitched me and sent me on a campaign to the Lone Islands. Thought distant and obligation could break the spell. That is why I never gotten a chance to talk with you, if not the battles with the Calormen army and war on the Ettin giants.**_

 _Oh,_ I thought _._

 _ **I truly wanted to bring a truce or peace between you and Peter. But-**_

 _I understand, I interrupted._

 _ **Eirlys-**_ he started, as he tried to grab my hand, yet I pulled it away.

 _What happened in the past…should stay in the past._

After saying that I disconnected the connection and continued walking. Edmund was about to speak but closed his mouth. We didn't speak anymore afterwards. It hurts indeed, like a dagger to the heart. But I have to realize what could had been was only a thought…an idea. Once created out of infatuation and lust. We hardly known each other back then. And even now, there is no knowledge between us.

 _.o0o._

The sun was at its peak when we reached the ravine. All of us stared at the rushing water hundreds of feet below us. This ravine used to be were the heart of the River Rush comply. But just like the trees where the nymphs spoke. The naiads felt overwhelm of the chaos, that their emotions changed the current which cut the earth until they themselves became silent…leaving this ravine.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…" Susan started to explain.

"Oh, shut up." Peter interrupted.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked me.

I paused remembering the mental map from the last time I was in these parts. "Yes, falling."

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter stated trying to hold on what pride he had left.

"No, your mental map was not of this century." I murmured, which a few chuckled were choked. I then pulled out my crystal and stared at the options it gave. Seeing Beruna I sighed, putting it away. "There's a ford near Beruna. If we hurry, we can be there by dawn and cross the river."

"Rather that than walking." Susan agreed.

We started walking however Lucy stopped.

"Aslan?" She called out. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!"

Lucy was ecstatic turning around and pointing at the direction of the great Lion. Although, there was no great lion on the other side of the ravine. For a second I had hopes in seeing Aslan. But once more, I hold fate in someone who is possibly no longer of existence.

"Don't you see he's right…there…" Lucy paused confused as well.

"I don't see the Great Lion, my dear." I said sadly.

"I'm not crazy." Lucy said. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

Peter took a moment before saying calmly, "I'm sure there are any numbers of lions in this wood. Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy said.

"Forgive me, but we need to get going." I said. "Aslan or not…"

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said.

Peter took Edmunds words into consideration. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy answered sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter apologized.

I sighed, leading the way to Beruna.

.o0o.

The following day, we reached the ford of Beruna. The last time the Pevensies were here was probably during the battle against Jadis. Anyway, if he crosses the Ford, we can reach Aslan How tomorrow. The thought of being there to catch up with Caspian and the other Narnian had me on mix emotions. With all the delays, I can only assume Caspian, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Nikabrik have gone to the Dancing Law to meet Glenstorm.

I prayed to Aslan none of the Narnians held a trial and executed the prince. Five hundred years of hiding has left a scar on the Narnians. Many lives were lost and species have gone extinct because of the Telmarines. So far there are only four generations that thrive. Not many of the Narnians could continue their existence without the nymphs and naiads. But they remain in their elements. I fear when the fauns go extinct.

As we reached the forest line my ears twitch. The winds were wailing. A silent shriek of pain. I stopped there in horror for I heard these cries before. Ones that brought great sorrow to Narnia five hundred years ago.

"No," I whispered.

"Is everything alright?" Susan asked.

"No," I whispered.

Instantly I ran through the remainder of the forest. Heading to the source of where the sounds of sorrows. In mere moments passing the forest line did I stop to watch in horror? There along the ford were the Telmarines building some sort of bridge and the material…freshly cut trees. It was happening again, the massacre of the trees.

The Pevensies arrived, but I used magic to force them down and hide behind a pile of logs. I gave them an apologetic look for such aggression. When they saw why, the appeared they understand. They too felt the anguish for the trees. Peter however, held a different expression. One that held anger.

Soon galloping horses draw near. Looking at the nobles to find Miraz and the other lords. Oh how much I desperately want to kill that human traitor or better yet turn him to stone. He has destroyed Narnia to a new low since the death of his brother. I knew the truth the moment I herd of Caspian XI death.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan whispered.

"We better get going," I whispered.

They nodded as we return back to the River Rush. On the journey back, Lucy came up to me with a concern expression.

"You can hear them," She stated.

"Pardon?" I asked stopping as we walk.

"You can hear the trees." She stated.

I sighed, placing a hand on the nearest tree. Feeling its life magic while it slept. "Asleep they may be, alive they forever so. Both of us are connected."

"How is it you are still alive over these years?" Peter asked.

"Peter," Edmund warned.

"Seriously, everyone we know is dead except for you." Peter said. "You haven't age since the battle. Let alone the prophecy. I want to know why."

I took a deep breath, "Aslan spared my life."

"Why?" Peter challenged.

"Because he thought I deserve a second chance." I said. "So with his magic, he conjoined my life to Narnia."

All went silent as I said that. Susan had the courage to speak, "Conjoined your life to Narnia."

I nodded, "Aslan used the deep magic to join my magic to that of Narnia. As Narnia still has magic than I shall live. That is how I can hear the trees. How I know this country so well."

"Because you and Narnia are one in the same." Edmund said.

"In a way," I commented. "However, if I die Narnia will remain. But if Narnia continues to suffer in darkness...that is why I want the Narnians to be safe. Why I be damn if they reclaim their throne."

With nothing else to say, I continued walking. They should never know that Narnia is in the process of finally aging. How the deep magic is losing its magic. They magic I am tie into. If they knew, they would be concern for the country. Let alone, Peter would proudly kill me knowing how weak I am.

I rather die trying to protect my country and its people than die because of one king's vendetta.

.o0o.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked.

We were back at the Ravine over the River Rush. Lucy spent some time to recreate the spot she saw Aslan. She was in deep concentration while the rest of the Pevensies and I waited. Although, we started to become impatient.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups." Lucy said. "I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

"Does 1390 years old considers me a grown up?" I asked Edmund quietly.

Edmund snorted with a slight chuckled. "Probably."

Lucy gave us a look, then focus on the important discussion. "It was right over…" She took a step near the ledge, except the ground gave way under her. We shouted running over to her aid; however we found the Valiant Queen sitting on solid ground. One that appeared to form a ramp down to the stream. "…here."

How can this be? This formation of rocks wasn't here before. Was Lucy right; was Aslan actually here to create this slope? If so…why hasn't he made his presence known? There is so much I need to ask him, let alone an explanation in why he has not return to Narnia until now. Anyway, we all climbed down and crossed the stream to reach the other side.

When night fall came, we stopped and made camp. The air slightly cold than before. We all circled around the fire as the Pevensies asked more questions about the past millennia. Wanting to know about each generation of royals and how they ruled the kingdom. Susan even asked about whatever happened to the fur coats. I laughed, informing her the fur coats were found during the retreat. However, I gave them family of wolves when a liter was born during the cold winters.

"And I'll say this; you would not want them back afterwards." I said. "One for smell and two for it became the pups comfort."

Susan chuckled with understanding.

"So tell me, what is it like in Spare Oom?" I asked.

"What?" Lucy said.

"What is it like in your world?" I asked. "Mr. Tumnus told fractions of the knowledge he received from Lucy, also my mother told me few."

"Jadis was in England?" Peter asked in shock.

"Yes, for a short time." I answered, looking at them confused. It took me a moment to realize something, "Do any of you know how Narnia was created?"

They nodded, "By Aslan."

"True, but do you know the details? For example, the first King and his wife, or the tree of protection?" I asked. "Or how Jadis came to Narnia?"

None of them answered that question. This surprised me dearly for every Narnian should know this. It was a major part of our history. Our culture. So I told them what I knew about the dawning of Narnia. About the Magicians nephew and the journey he and his companion telling them what I knew from the experience my mother adventure, bringing the lamppost that still glimmers in the western region. The near millennia of peace, until Jadis and Gethen destroyed the Tree of Peace.

"What were the children's names?" Peter asked.

"If I recall correctly, Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer." I answered.

All four humans gawked at the names of the children who helped banished my mother to the far north of Narnia. "Do you know these people?"

Edmund nodded, "Digory Kirke, we was our caretaker during the war a year ago. It was through his wardrobe did we enter into Narnia."

"It explains everything, how he believed us so easily." Peter said.

"Once a king of Narnia, always a king of Narnia." Lucy murmured.

"Is the Magicians Nephew still alive?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, though very old." Susan answered.

"Well, he is old as Narnia… maybe older." I said in fascination. "And is there a war still lingering in Spare Oom? What about Lanterns, do they still exist?"

"There is still a war going on in our world." Susan said. "Though, todays lanterns run by electricity."

"Electricity?" I repeated. "What is electricity?"

Edmund open up his satchel and pulled a strange silver device. He moved his thumb and the cylinder of glass lighten up to an unknown source of fire. "This is electricity."

"What is this contraption?" I asked curiously, as Edmund handed me the device.

"It's called a torch." Edmund chuckled.

"Torch? Seriously, a torch?" I asked. A torch is a stick with combustible material at one end. This is…appears like a metal wand with fireflies trapped in glass.

The Pevensies found my curiosity amusing. They explained things from their world that Narnia doesn't have. Objects called machines that run on steam, coal, and this electricity; trains, cars, and airplanes. I was utterly fascinated, wishing to visit this city called London. But as they spoke, something bothered me.

"How long was it until you're all returned to Narnia?" I asked.

"A little over a year." Susan answered.

"You've been gone a year in your world?" I asked.

The knowledge surprised me. They knew they been gone for 1300 years since I told them from the beginning. Now to know to them, they were absent for a year. It makes me wonder if the Pevensies are and forever to stay or will they return to their world. A remaindered why the past forever stay in the past.

I handed Edmund his torch and gotten up. "I'm going to patrol the region. You all should rest. We would meet the others tomorrow."

Everyone nodded as they made rest.

As I left I let my thoughts pounder in what I learned.

 **'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Also I updated the short story about Eirlys and Edmund second encounter. The story is called "Something that could have been." Hope you guys enjoy this. Also be warn, that story is rated M for sexual content.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8:A Common Enemy Even Unites

_**Dark Witch**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronical of Narnia. Just my OC**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Common Enemy Even Unites in the Oldest of Foes**

 _Nine Years Ago_

 _The child curled in a ball crying softly. I hid in the shadows wondering how this Telmarine got in the Shuddering Woods. Tis a day's journey from Telmar by horse. Has the Lord Protector Miraz assembled another hunting party in my forest? Miraz had the courage to enter these woods without fear. Even with the consequences that affects his people. He merely waves it off. Fortunately the Narnians were deeper in the Shuddering Woods._

 _I contemplated if I should leave the child or aid him. I moved within the shadows to see his appearance much clearly. He appeared in the age the once Queen Lucy was when she stumbled upon Narnia. So nearly a decade old. His skin olive tone and dark hair touching his shoulders. As I grew closer, I noticed something around his neck. The lion medallion I gave to the late king Caspian. Having a better look, I realize this child was royalty. The crown prince._

 _Temptation lingered in taking the boy right there and now. However, another idea came to mind where my once ally promised. The late King Caspian promised me he would reunite the Narnians once he has utter reign. Although, the moment he grasped control of his kingdom, betrayal struck upon him by his brother Miraz._

 _Only a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve can rule Narnia. So what if I continue that legacy upon this child. Enlighten him of the legends and history of old? It may succeed and the Narnians would no longer live in the shadows of fear. With a deep breath, I thought my words carefully to earn his trust._

" _Are you alone out here?" I asked sincerely. "What are you doing so deep in these woods?"_

 _The young boy gasped, turning around of fright. I merely chuckled gently removing my hood to expose my face. The child felled in awe towards my jinn beauty. A trick of illusion. Yet I approached him then kneeling down at a safe distant._

" _I ran away," the boy said. "My uncle says I have important duty? Say's I'm important?"_

 _I nodded, "Don't you know what you are?"_

 _The young boy shook his head._

" _I know what you are." I answered, taking my crystal ball to summon an image. "I know where you came from."_

 _The crystal orb protected the image of the seas. Images of mermaids dancing along the ocean in the far eastern seas. The child awe at the magic touching the crystal, which he conjured a catalyst that resulted a storm where lighting consumed the roundness. The boy gasped pulling his hand away fright._

" _Poor, sweet little child. I'll keep you close." I murmured, putting the crystal away. "Let go of your fear now... and trust in me..."_

 _And just like that, I earned Prince Caspian trust by manipulating his innocence. The same methods my mother Jadis used on Edmund Pevensie. However, I did not seek to kill the poor prince. Instead, I only want to educate him. Teach him the true methods of being a king. And more importantly, to know that Narnians are real._

 _So I had a raven send word to the Doctor Cornelius where to collect the young prince._

" _What is your name child?" I murmured._

" _Caspian, the tenth." He mumbled._

" _Well Caspian, my name is Eirlys." I introduced. "Shall we find your way home?"_

 _Caspian nodded, wiping the tears away. I stood up, offering a hand. The mere boy gazed at my gloves and hesitantly accepted it. Smiling, we walked through the forest heading towards Beruna. I told him about the centaurs, the Minotaur's, the dwarves, all the Narnians that still exist. Soon I told the child about the Golden Age. About High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant._

 _The human was curious in these tales asking questions about the quest in defeating the White Witch. Though little did he know I was the White Witch's daughter? When we reached the forest edge, Caspian was already asleep in my arms. I smiled softly in seeing the pure innocence once more. I tuck a strand of hair out of his face murmuring a lullaby._

 _When Dr. Cornelius appeared with a horse, I handed him the boy._

" _Forgive me, he sneaked from camp." Cornelius apologized._

" _Tis all right, my friend." I said._

" _I've seen that face, Eirlys." He noted. "What are you thinking?"_

 _I softly chuckled, "That I found the Son of Adam who will free Narnia."_

 _On Prince Caspian tenth birthday I sent him a colt. Dr. Cornelius took the honor of presenting the prince the gift. But I knew when the time comes. When he returns to the Shuddering Woods would the Narnian horse will guide him back to Shuddering Woods. Where he'll learn the truth and free Narnia._

 **.o0o.**

I opened my eyes when somebody touched my shoulder with a force. Looking up I saw Edmund with a concern look. As I sat up, I realized Lucy and Peter were absence. By the mane, I told them not to leave the camp. Quickly we got Susan up and started searching for the others. We soon heard a duel to find Peter and Caspian fighting.

"No. Stop!" Lucy begged.

"Peter!" Susan shouted.

Caspian and Peter stopped fighting. It wasn't long as more Narnians came into the opening with weapons at the ready.

"Holt!" I ordered them.

Immediately all the Narnians stopped staring at me. I've noticed an increase of weapons and armor some of the warriors have. What in Aslan name have they done in the past week of being here? By seeing Caspian alive, I can only assumed the Narnians have put their trust into the Telmarine.

Caspian stared at Peter's sword then at the young king. "High king Peter."

"I've believe you called," Peter said.

"Well, yes, but...I thought you'd be older," Caspian said, bewilder for the legendary High King Peter looked around his age.

"Well, if you like, we could come back in a few years," Peter suggested as he turned around to leave.

"No!" Caspian exclaimed almost pleading.

"No, that's alright." Caspian assured clearing his voice, looking at the other Pevensies. Though his eyes linger on the oldest Queen. "You're just...not exactly what I expected."

"Neither are you," Edmund pointed out staring at Asterius who growled softly.

"A common enemy even unites in the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter said.

"We anxiously waited for your return, my liege." A mouse walked in, being none other than Reepicheep said. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh, my gosh, he's so cute." Lucy murmured to Susan.

"Who said that?" Demanded the mouse, scaring the poor girl.

I snickered under my hood, for I think Reepicheep is witty and sensitive when called the opposite of his noble, if not chivalry personality. Lucy apologized in returned Reepicheep apologized as well, adding example towards a knight of Narnia. This caught King Peter attention.

"Well, at least some of you can handle a blade." King Peter's stated.

"Yes indeed." Reepicheep said. "And I recently had been putting it to good use. Securing the weapons for your army, sire."

Something deep inside me stirred when Reepicheep said that. A negative emotion that rarely occurs and one I despised. Jealousy and envy. To have the Pevensies here tis a blessing, but what Reepicheep said reminded me that any moment now…I'll be replaced. I don't mind sharing my right with Caspian and the Pevensies…but to be taken just like that or be disowned from my faithful comrades is something I loathed.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said to Caspian.

"Well, then you probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said a hint of anger in his voice.

King Peter took his sword and stared sheathed it.

"To the Howl we go," I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as we made our way to Aslan Howl. By noon, Peter and Caspian were talking about strategies. Edmund listening from behind them while the sisters were behind me. Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Nikabrik walked beside me. The badger was very determined in knowing how it went.

"So? What are they like?" Trufflehunter asked.

"Malcontent, complainers, and stubborn as a Minotaur in the morning." I answered.

"Oh. So you like them, then." Nikabrik said.

I turned my head to see Lucy smile nervously at me. I gave her a small smile, "Indeed."

By midafternoon did we reach our destination. Across the field was Aslan Howl where the Stone Table lies. Surrounded by earth and magic these past millennia. It was now a fortress of rock and stone. In the far off distance it appeared as nothing but a hill. But closer you come to it, the finer details of what it actually was.

"It has been abandon for hundreds of years," Glenstorm announced. "Only a few know of its existence."

"Home come?" Lucy asked.

"Tis sacred ground." I answered.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian added.

Peter and Edmund nodded as they made their way to the Howl with everyone in tow. We reached the entrance where the centaurs formed up and draw their swords in welcoming the Kings and Queens of old. I sighed staring at Caspian who gave the same look in returned. We both fear that our place would be taken and the trust forgotten with the Narnians.

I gave him a nod and followed the Pevensies inside the Howl. There we showed the Pevensies the rooms they would rest. In each room were two cots, blankets, and lamps. Two people of each gender in each room. I informed them somebody would bring a basin of water and food, freshen up, and meet me in the common grounds.

Afterwards I went into my room where I have resigned in for hundreds of years. Inside where piles of fur skins formed a makeshift bed, chess, several candles. Using magic, I lit up the room, walking towards the chess to put my cloak away. When open, inside the chess were objects from my past. The diadem of the eternal winter, leather armor, chain mail from the dark ages, the silver cincher, and the sword.

I took the sword out and examined it. This impressive sword held a long, stainless steel blade that contain heavy etching down the upper part of the blade, as well as the extends out from the swords hilt. The silver-metal hilt displayed straight quillons that are heavily adorned with rich, embossed detailing, and the grip is wrapped in silver wire. A gift from Father Christmas. As the elder man left a note saying it once belong in Laputa and to use it wisely. Therefore I had used this sword in many battles against the Calormen, corrupt anarcy, and the Telmarines. Now I must use it again. Sighing, I put the sword back in its sheath and tied it to my belt before leaving my room.

"Eirlys," Caspian called.

I turned around to face the prince. "Yes Prince Caspian."

"I remembered," Caspian said.

"Remembered what?" I asked.

"You helped in nine years ago when I was lost in the woods." He implied. "You told me about the Narnians and all."

I gave a small smile, "Indeed."

"I worry that the others would not accept us now that the Kings and Queens of old are here." He said quietly.

"As do I," I said resting a hand on his shoulder. "But we must have fate. I trust King Edmund."

"And King Peter?" he asked.

I paused, "He'll be stubborn, but he holds a golden heart."

Caspian nodded. With nothing else to say we collected the Pevensies and showed them the armory.

 **.o0o.**

At the common room many of the Narnians were forging weapons and repairing those of old, including the stolen weapons Caspian and the others have gathered. The Pevensies were impressed as Caspian and I watched them closely. Susan and Lucy went on a head to one of the tunnels while Peter and Edmund stayed.

"It may not be what you are used to, but is defensible." Caspian said.

"Peter. You may want to see this." Susan called out.

Peter and Edmund followed their sisters while Caspian followed as well. The walls of memories. For hundreds of years the Narnians carved and painted the history of Narnia from the very beginning up to the Golden Age. Peter took a torch and set the light upon the painting of the Pevensies coronation.

"It's us." Susan said softly.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

"You don't know," I replied.

I took a torched off the wall and escorted them to the very end.

"You all be here before." I said once we reached the dark chamber. "When the deep magic was awaken."

In the dark room I set the torch on the oil lamps. Immediately the oil was ablaze consuming the entire walls and lightens the darkness. In the chamber the walls were carved of all the Narnians dark and light from many years ago while head on was a monument to Aslan. Meanwhile center of the chamber was where the deep magic resigns. Where the ruins of the stone table was cracked 1300 years ago.

Lucy walked over to the stone table and rests her hand on it. "He must know what he's doing."

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. My muse vanished along with my DVD. But I found it.**

 **The flashback where Eirlys talks to young Caspian was inspired by the New Jungle Book. If you haven't seen it, you should.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Reviews motivate me to write more!**


	9. Chapter 9: Differences

_**Dark Witch**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Differences_

The next morning everyone was resting, if not planning in what to do for the upcoming battle. I was leaning against the wall watching the Narnians talking to the Pevensies. Even Trufflehunter joined in on their conversation of the Golden Age. I felt betrayal in my core. I know there should be no ill manner towards the Kings and Queens of Old. Yet it remains.

I remembered younglings coming to me to tell them stories.

"Envy doesn't suit you." Caspian noted joining me from the wall.

"Tis a common trait." I muttered. "Besides…they won't be here very long."

"Why do you say that?" Caspian asked.

"Because what is Narnian stays in Narnia." I answered quietly. "Those who are not return home."

Caspian stared at me strangely. I sighed then said, "Don't get comfortably close to them, Caspian. Especially Susan."

"Why on earth would I be close to Susan?" Caspian asked, a bit of flush on his cheek.

"Because I saw the way you looked at her." I murmured. "Or yesterday when you challenged her in archery."

Caspian was going to protest till closing his mouth.

I merely chuckled at his infatuation towards the Gentle Queen. Only it would be wise not to fall in love with her. Not to get personally close. One day they would be here, maybe stay a few years, and the next they are gone.

Suddenly one of the guards who were on watched charged in. Immediately I walked over to him with concern as the white fur faun. "What is Nausus?"

The faun panted, "Telmarines scouts discovered our location."

The warm energy in the cavern was engrossed in silence.

"I call the council to the Stone Table!" I said.

 **.o0o.**

Everyone in the council or matured enough for the meeting assembled around the stone table. No matter how many centuries it has been, I still remember Aslan sacrifice. The words he said to me he was sorry. Sorry that he could not save me from the coldness. Let alone the advice of if I followed the same path as Jadis, l then I would be lost. It's because of Aslan did I felt the warmness and became the woman I am today. Yet I was a coward to stop Jadis right there as she pierced the Great Lion's heart with the stone knife.

"It's only a matter of time." Peter said. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

Peter and Caspian both spoke at the same time, as Peter said "We need to get ready for it." Although Caspian started with "To start planning for…" Both stop as Peter glared at Caspian who sighed, stepping to let the High King speak. I scowled, feeling like something was wrong. I found it quite appalling that Peter thinks he is in control now and his behavior towards Caspian. It's not his fault that Lord Caspa founder of the Telmar invaded Narnia. Why must people set blame on the decedents?

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter said.

"That's crazy! No one has ever taken that castle!" Caspian protested.

"There's always a first time," Peter said arrogantly.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin said.

"You all don't see, Telmar is a fortress." I said. "I've been there is there is only one way to enter."

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian defended.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan said, as she moved towards Caspian.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter said.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb," Peter said to Caspian and me.

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out," Edmund said.

"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel suggested aloud.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep added sarcastically. He gave the squirrel a hard look smacking him in the head, "Shut up!"

"I think you know where I stand, sire," he added.

Peter then turned to Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm looked between Caspian, Peter and I. It was hard who to set loyalty to. The Prince who promised the throne to all of Narnia, the once and still High King who mysteriously vanished and now calling the shot, and me the rebel queen who has been his friend since birth.

"Eirlys is our Leader, my liege." Glenstorm said. "I've and my sons sworn to her and tis her decision in where we go."

This surprised me. For the past two days I have thought I've loss all of my friends, my people trust. Yet to hear Glenstorm say that follow by his sons approving nods, shows respect and gratitude. I looked at the other Narnians who agreed with Glenstorm's words. Peter frowned then faced me.

"Eirlys, you must understand that this is our only chance." Peter said.

"You truly believe that your plan may work?" I asked.

Peter nodded.

I took a deep breath and faced my people, "I appreciate all your loyalties. But it is not my decision in where we lie. To all who favor in King Peter's plan raise your hand or paw?"

The Narnians thought about it as two-thirds of the room asked their hand, including Glenstorm, his sons, and Trumpkin.

"All of those who opposed and follow Caspian plan raise your hand or paw." I said.

The remaining third raised his or her hands. So it has been decided. Although, I would have gone with Caspian choice and bring the battle here on our territory. The Narnians have spoken. I turned to Peter and gave him a hard look.

"Very well, we shall follow you." I said. "However, if there was one moment of doubt or the invasion doesn't succeed then we retreat. I've spent a thousand years watching my people die. I don't want to see my family parish once more."

Peter nodded, "I promised."

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said, all the attention was on her now as she sat on the stone table.

"Sorry?" Peter asked.

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here or dying there," Lucy said, her voice sounded disappointed.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu-" Peter started.

"No, you're not listening," Lucy interrupted, staring straight into the eyes of her older brother, "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Peter paused if not stiffen at the fact Lucy had a point. The one person who truly defeated Jadis was Aslan. The High King merely distracted her until the awaken soldier returned to battle once more. Especially after Edmund destroyed the powerful wand. So many Narnians played a part in the Witch Witches defeat.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter said harshly, and then stormed out of the room.

I stared at the mural of Aslan, _Great Lion, please return. For your children are in need of your guidance._

Carefully I left the room when Edmund started following me. I truly didn't want him to, yet followed me until we were outside. "What do you want, Edmund?"

"Why haven't you cast Narnia under another winter?" Edmund asked.

I turned around facing Edmund, bewilder as such a question. I expected Peter to ask such a hideous question. Not Edmund. "I beg your pardon?"

"You could have put Narnia under winter and made life difficult for the Telmarines. You could have used magic to defeat them. Why haven't you?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern." I seethed.

"I'm just trying to understand." He said. "This could have been avoided."

"Avoided!" I shouted. "This could have not been avoided!"

"Eirlys, I'm not trying blame-"

"You humans have done nothing but blame me!" I interrupted. "Eirlys, Daughter of the White Witch, the Frozen Princess, the Stone Hearted Queen, the Dark Witch. All I ever get for hundreds of years was blame since the year you left. Why are the Kings and Queens gone? The witch killed them. Why has it not rain? The witch has prevented it. By the mane, I've been treated as if this has been my fault until the Telmarines came."

Edmund stared at me surprise from my outburst. But it was true.

"You want to know why I hardly used magic on Narnia." I asked bitterly. "Because I do not want to be like my mother. I will not stoop so low to end one kingdom while the rest suffers. "

With that said I walked back inside shoving my shoulder against his. As I entered I saw Peter standing there along with Susan and Lucy. They held the same expression as Edmund did.

Scowling, I harshly said. "Well we better get ready. It's a long journey to Telmar."

Then headed to my chambers to prepare for battle.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. My mused for Narnia decided to take a long needed trip and remained in Narnia till now.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Before the Invasion

_**Dark Witch**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Before the Invasion_

Anger was one of my weaknesses. A common trait I had inherited from my mother. No matter how calm I can be, one single comment or mistake will have me bursting in furious rage. I loathed this anger. But anger is a part of me. Tis anger that corrupted Jadis to a point all her magic was nothing but darkness.

Sighing, I put on my armor for the invasion. As I put on the black hard leather armor corset over my tunic, fastening it to a point it was second skin. Next I put on my bracer and secured my sword to the belt. I was about to turn to leave only to discover Susan standing by the entrance.

"Susan?" I said surprised.

"Eirlys," Susan greated.

"How can I help ye?" I asked.

Susan walked in and bit her lip. "None of the armor here fits me…and I was wondering if you might have something I could borrow?"

I nodded as I went into my chest, though noted her outfit wasn't suited for battle. So being considerate I handed the queen a dark purple dress that was more movable, an armor leather corset and vest. Susan took the outfit as I said, "I wore these during the Dark Ages. They suited me once; they might as well suit you."

"Thank you," Susan said accepting them. "Would you mind helping me?"

Sighing, but nodded as we walked over to the shield like mirror that hung on the wall. Susan changed out of her clothes and put the second dress on, follow by the vest before wrapping the corset around her vital area. I came up behind, starting to tie up the back before beginning the tightening process.

"Have you ever been in battle before?" I asked.

"No," Susan answered. "I have taken charge of defending Cair Paravel when Prince Rabadash marched into Archenland."

"Was that when you rejected the Calormene prince?" I asked.

"Yes." Susan answered. "He was a horrible man. How did you know?"

"Oh, word spreads out of such humiliation. In fact, several years after your rejection he tried to ask for my hand in marriage." I said. "Thankfully with Aslan's curse he could not come to Narnia. At first he seeks my magic to break the curse. When I came to Calormene asking what his offer was, he suggested marriage in exchange for an army to reclaim Narnia."

"Did you?" She asked.

"No, as if I would marry an ass." I answered.

"Have you ever married?" She asked.

"No, there have been a few proposals but I declined all of them." I said.

There have been many proposals. The first being Rabadash, then Prince Ram, Bacchus, and even Silenus. Even though I have rejected their proposals, I had companions now and then from the wine god and his follower, even a traveling magician name Coriakin. The magician almost claimed my heart, but his sense to travel and my love for Narnia separated us. In the end they had satisfied my needs for physical touch and a companion, yet…Yet it wasn't enough to fall in love. Not since my emotions once stirred for Edmund long ago.

"Anyway, you must never hesitate." I said, pulling the strings to tight.

Susan gasped, "To tight."

"Forgive me," I said and loosen it a bit.

This moment reminded me of the last night with Jadis when she helped me in my armor:

 _"I remember my first battle." Jadis said, yanking on the strings strongly. I gasped feeling the air leaving my lungs. "Putting on armor was the most complicating part."_

 _"Really?" I gasped, as she yanked on the next string._

 _"Yes," She murmured, finishing up the corset and adjusted the left pauldron. She grabbed the bracers, standing in front of me, helping me put them on. "Be strong Eirlys. Our family pride runs deep since the birth of Charn as Warriors. Your father's heritage does the same."_

 _"Yes, your majesty." I said._

 _"And Eirlys," Jadis started. I looked up into her green eyes. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. This surprised me for she rarely does this mere gestured. "Make me proud."_

 _"Of course, mother."_

"A penny for a thought?" Susan said snapping out of my memory.

I shook my head snapping out of my thoughts. "Pardon."

"You seemed loss in a memory." Susan stated.

"Yes, I was." I said.

"May I ask of what?" she asked.

"The last good memory of my mother." I answered. "Before the Battle of Beruna, she helped me in this armor. This corset was the last thing she helped me put on as I just did for you."

As I gestured the one I was wearing. Susan nodded though bit her lips, "Was the White Witch…your mother ever a motherly figure?"

Why was she asking me this? My mother was nearly every Narnians worst nightmare. Yes, Jadis bared me, but no she was hardly a mother figure. When I was younger…way young there were a few moments that she considered weakness to care for me. Other than that, she was a horrible person. The rare expression of love was nothing more than manipulation.

"No," was all I could say.

Susan sensed the discomfort and went silent. Once I finished tying the corset, I worked on her hair and put it in a Narnian braid. Afterwards putting the bracers on her wrist.

"Have you killed before, Susan?" I asked.

"Once," she answered.

"And who was that?" I asked.

"The witch's dwarf," She answered.

I stopped and looked at her. Ginarrbrik. I always wondered what happened to the loyal servant. Any of the Dark Narnians who retreated on the last minute said Ginarrbrik died in battle. No one knows who, but the feathers of the arrow were red. Now I recalled Susan's arrows had red feathers.

"Ginarrbrik," I said. "He was Jadis's most loyal servant."

"Did you known him?" Susan asked.

"Yes, he was one of my caretakers when Jadis command it as a child." I answered sadly. "Whatever you do, don't tell Nikabrik of this. He is descended from Ginarrbrik."

Susan nodded, as she got her quiver on and bow in hand. With nothing else we left my chambers to join the others in the main chambers where everyone was. Peter was going the plans in how we would get inside Telmar and get the rebels in. The first wave would be Peter, Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Trumpkin, and I would enter the city through griffins. Edmund and I would claim the towers to signal the Narnians while the others will open the gates. The second wave would be Reepicheep and his men would enter through the dry sewers which Caspian explained, securing the guards since no one would suspect mice. Third wave would be under the elder Minotaur Asterius and Nikabrik with selected Narnians to take care of the guards in the city. And finally the four waves being under Glenstorm's order, who will wait for the signal.

"And if things go wrong?" Nikabrik asked bitterly.

"Eirlys would give the signal to fall back." Edmund said.

Peter and Caspian looked at me strangely as I chuckled. Taking a deep breath I invaded their minds _, Like this._

"You can read peoples mind?" Peter asked in disbelief

"More like have a conversation," I answered.

"So much for privacy." Peter muttered.

"I need to enter your thoughts before hearing yours, King Peter." I reminded.

"Let's focus on the plans." Caspian said preventing another argument.

We had everything settle as we made our way out. As we walked out the entrance, Lucy stood there with a sullen look. Peter walked by her then stopped seeing the disapproval in her brother's decision. Edmund and Susan were the only ones who stopped to give her a hug. When I reached her she stared at me.

"Don't fret, Lucy." I assured.

"I worry about them." Lucy said.

I smiled softly and took my magical crystal orb. Lucy stared at me curiously as I cast a spell to awaken the orb's ability. Afterwards I handed it to her.

"When night falls, take the orb outside and let the moon gaze upon it. Then you can watch what is happening." I explained.

"Thank you," she said holding the orb back.

I nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder before leaving. I walked with Caspian and Asterius. I have known this elder Minotaur since his birth. His journey in becoming a warrior during the battle of the Telmarines to being the elder leader for the Minotaurs.

"Milady, do you believe this plan would work?" Asterius asked.

"I do not know my friend. But the Kings of old are very confident." I answered.

"But you agreed with them." Caspian reminded.

"I did not agreed, I let the vote go to my people." I said. "A good leader listens to their people."

"How did you become Queen?" Caspian asked.

Asterius grunted knowing it was a sensitive topic.

I sighed, "I betrayed my mother."

"Betrayed your mother?" Caspian asked.

"My mother was Jadis, the White Witch." I explained. "During the Battle of Beruna against Aslan and the Pevensies, I found too much blood had been spilt. So I abandon my post as second in command and told the Dark Narnians to retreat. When Jadis died, I inherited the tittle as queen. Though I was no true queen."

"You were the true queen of the Dark Narnians." Asterius said. "And will forever be known as queen to the rebels."

"To be tittle as a king or queen must be earned, not inherited." I said. "Especially if Aslan gives you that divine right."

Caspian took all this information in.

It was a long day's journey towards Telmar. But when we reached the boarders did we divide the groups. The Pevensie, Caspian, Trumpkin and I took the griffins to the castle. As we mask ourselves in the darkness of night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
